Texas Eagle
by AlwaysJonnorLove
Summary: AU: Farkle and Riley are having a relationship which comes to an end. Afterwards, Farkle tries to find himself and finds continued support from Lucas.
1. 1 Howdy

**Author's Note: So this first chapter is a little shorter than the rest hopefully will be, but I just wanted to see how it is received first! I hope you'll like it!**

CHAPTER 1 – HOWDY

"Riley, wake up!"  
No answer.  
"Wake up!"  
No answer.  
"For fuck's sake, wake up!" Farkle shook Riley's shoulder a bit harsh.  
"Huh?" Riley muttered, her eyes slowly opening, trying to adjust to the light.  
"Time to heat up the bricks," Farkle whispered.  
"Huh? Oh yeah, course," Riley said, taking her head off his chest so that he could get off her bed. He stepped onto the floor and helped Riley stand up. He took her hand and they walked downstairs. They had been studying together, but Riley had gotten tired, so for a moment (or so she thought), she had let her head rest on Farkle's shoulder, but she ended up dozing off and sleeping for nearly three hours. In the meantime, Farkle had remained silent and hadn't moved at all, not even when his butt and legs started to feel numb.

"Going home, Farkle?" Topanga asked.  
"Yeah, I done figured I had to by now," Farkle said with his usual, charismatic smile.  
"What time is – oh boy would you look at that," Topanga interrupted herself mid-sentence, "Why are you still here?"  
"Riley fell asleep on my chest, so I didn't have the heart to wake her up. I finally decided it had gotten a little out of hand, so I woke her up. Reluctantly, may I add," Farkle answered.  
"Aren't you just the perfect gentlemen," Topanga stated with a smile on her face, content with the choice her daughter had made.  
"See you at school tomorrow?" Farkle asked.  
"No, I'll be at my office," Topanga answered.  
"He didn't mean you, he meant me," Riley sheepishly corrected her mother, "and yes you will, see you tomorrow!"

With that, Farkle closed the door behind him and walked home. It wasn't far, only a mile. It was just enough to enjoy the fresh blowing through the outskirts of Austin. He walked past his best friend's house on his way home, so he peeked in to catch a glimpse of his Lucas, but Farkle could only see his folks, sitting around the table, playing cards. Lucas was probably upstairs in his room, practicing another Waylon Jennings' song on his guitar. Smirking to himself, Farkle proceeded his walk home.

"What done took you so long?" Farkle's mother, Jennifer, called out when the door had just closed behind Farkle.  
"Sorry, we forgot the time," Farkle said.  
"Well, don't forget it next time," a man's voice came from the kitchen.  
"Stuart, I can handle this, I don't need no man to raise my kid," Jennifer shouted.  
"You only forgot he's my kid too," Stuart said as he stepped out of the kitchen, his freshly tapped glass of water in his hand. Farkle didn't want to witness his parents' bickering, so he went upstairs to his room and dimmed the light. He lied down in bed, enjoying the darkness around him, which he secretly missed sometimes now that he dated Riley Matthews. Riley was one big ball of sunlight, and often times, Farkle said that Riley was the sun itself, shiny and hot. But Farkle missed a little darkness in his life, usually provided by his best friends, Lucas Friar and Isaiah 'Zay' Babineaux. After an evening with the Matthews, Farkle felt that he'd had enough sunshine for the next couple of days. Finally surrounded by darkness, Farkle soon fell asleep.

* * *

When Farkle woke up the next morning, his parents had already gone to work. He got up and made himself ready for school. When he was good to hit the road, he pulled on his coat and took his hat from the coat rack. He locked the door behind him and was on his way. He took out his earbuds and selected a playlist on his phone. Subconsciously he sang along to the music sometimes.

 _Jambalaya, and a crawfish pie and a file' gumbo  
'Cause tonight I'm gonna see my ma chère amie-o  
Pick guitar, fill fruit jar and be gay-oh  
Son of a gun, we'll have big fun on the bayou_

Farkle paid more attention to his music than to the traffic around him, so when he had only one more street to cross, with his school already in sight, he stepped onto the street without looking. The sound of a braking car pierced through his earbuds and his head snapped towards the left. The car had lost speed, but it wasn't enough. Farkle got hit and was sent flying through the air, only to fall down on the curb a few yards further. Immediately, several people ran up to him, including Riley, who had seen it all happening. When she reached him, she stroked Farkle's face and asked if he was alright.  
"I'm fine," Farkle said, trying to stand up, but a jolt of pain rushed through his chest, forcing him to lie back down. The owner of the car that had hit Farkle took out his phone and dialed 911.

When the paramedics came, Farkle was taken into the ambulance and to the nearest hospital, a few blocks away. Riley tried to go with him, arguing she was his girlfriend, but the paramedics wouldn't let her. Defeated, she walked into the classroom. She sat down in her usual seat at the front of the classroom. The empty seat was immediately noticed by Lucas, Zay and even by the teacher, Mr. Feeny.  
"Where's Farkle?" Lucas asked.  
"He's at the hospital," Riley answered sadly.  
"What happened?" Mr. Feeny asked.  
"Car…" Riley said, choking on her words and trying to walk out of the class.  
"Young lady, where are you going?" Mr. Feeny asked.  
"Farkle…" Riley answered.  
"They're probably checking him up right now, you can't be there. After school, you can see Farkle all you want, but please get back here now. I know you don't feel like school, and I understand, but you at least got to be here," Mr. Feeny said.

* * *

Riley walked towards Farkle's house. He had texted her earlier that he had no serious injuries, which had somewhat calmed Riley down. She knocked on the door and almost immediately the door opened and Farkle stepped out. He walked a little difficultly and his arm was in plaster, but for the rest he seemed fine.  
"Farkle, are you okay?" Riley said as soon as she saw him, trying to hug him. Farkle held her back with his good arm.  
"Don't hug me right now, please. I've bruised a rib and it sure hurts," he said.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Riley quickly said, pulling her hands back.  
"It's okay, just… help me get inside please," Farkle said. Riley laid a hand on his back and slowly led him inside. She closed the door and pulled off her coat.  
"Have you been waiting for me?" She suddenly asked.  
"When I was brought home, I sat down on the chair in the hallway and texted you. I've been there since," Farkle answered.  
"But that's like three hours!" Riley exclaimed.  
"Yeah, but I didn't want to have to get up and walk all the way to the door with my concussion," Farkle explained.

Riley let Farkle lie down on the couch, his back supported by a pillow so that there was a minimum of pressure on his ribs. She went into the kitchen and made tea for them both, as they waited for Farkle's parents to come home.  
"You did text them, didn'tcha?" Riley inquired.  
"Yeah, I did. I texted my mum. Dunno if she's seen it yet," Farkle answered, "She's always busy there, so yeah, I ain't gonna bother her too much."  
Riley gave Farkle his tea and he smiled to her in gratitude.  
"So how was old Feeny's lesson?" Farkle asked.  
"Well, we finally got 'round to Belgium 1831 today," Riley said nonchalantly.  
"You did not!" Farkle shot up but immediately fell back down again, "Oooouuuucccchhhh".  
"Oh my God, Farkle, I'm so sorry, no we didn't… I didn't mean to hurt you," Riley rambled.  
"It's okay, just… don't do that, please," Farkle said in obvious pain.  
"I won't, I'm sorry," Riley muttered.

* * *

When Stuart came home and saw his boy on the couch, he immediately became worried.  
"What's happened, son?" he asked.  
"Got hit by a car," Farkle answered.  
"Did you go to the doctor, or did she put these bandages around you?" Stuart asked, pointing to Riley.  
"I was brought to the hospital, they did this, it's okay. I have a minor concussion of my rib and my arm is broken, nothing too bad," Farkle said, "Riley came over just after school, she's been looking after me."  
"Well that's good, glad to see she did," Stuart said.  
"Talking about that, I really do have to go now, I already texted my parents, but I really gotta go now!" Riley said.  
"Sure, come here," Farkle said, and when Riley approached him, he gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
"Thanks for taking good care of me," he said, smiling at her.  
"Anytime," she whispered back. She then left, worried about Farkle, but knowing that he was in good hands.

 **Author's note:  
** **I hope you liked the chapter, please let me know what you think!  
** **I do not own anything recognizable.**


	2. 2 The New Girl

**Author's note: I am honestly sorry for the long time between chapter 1 and 2, but due to some personal issues combined with a lot of stress and work for school, I haven't been able to write in the last two months. I am hoping to be able to write more again from now on, but at this moment can't promise anything. Anyway, here is the new chapter, I wrote it in a short time, but I just wanted to bring it out here. I hope you'll enjoy!**

CHAPTER 2 – THE NEW GIRL

Not one week after Farkle's accident, there was some tumult just down the street in which Farkle lived. Farkle was doing a lot better, as the size of his concussion had decreased, so he went, accompanied by his four three friends Riley, Lucas and Zay, to check what was going on. It seemed as though someone was moving in in the house at the very end of the road, which had been empty for as long as Farkle could remember. Broad-shouldered men carried couches, dressers and wardrobes into the house, while a blonde haired girl looked at them from the stone on which she sat. She looked about their age, and not at all too happy to be there. When they approached her, she hissed at them. Cat-like.

Farkle couldn't help himself from thinking about the girl the day after. She seemed to be a mixture between upset and angry, though he didn't understand why, as in his eyes, they'd done nothing wrong. All they wanted to do was get in contact with her, try to talk to her. He almost became obsessed, much to Riley's dismay. Farkle decided he couldn't take it any longer and went out to see if he could contact the blonde haired girl.

As fate would have it, she was sitting on the very same stone as the day before, still looking sour. He calmly approached her, taking in her facial expression, which didn't change, so he figured it'd be safe to come closer. He eventually sat down next to her. Almost immediately, the girl laid his head on Farkle's shoulder.  
"I…- I have a girlfriend," Farkle stammered, in disbelief of the girl's bluntness.  
"And I just need someone here with me," the girl said sharply.  
"I can be here for you," Farkle said confidently.  
"That's why I let you stay," the girl calmly responded.  
"What's wrong?" Farkle inquired.  
"I just don't want to be here… We moved here from New York and I just want to go back there. I don't want to start my life all over again. I had friends in New York, I had family in New York, I had a life in New York!" the girl nearly shouted, astounding Farkle.  
"I think building up a new life is easier than you think," Farkle said, talking out his phone.  
"What are you doing?" The girl asked.  
"Texting my friends, they'll be here in five minutes," Farkle replied, smirking.

When they arrived, Riley, Lucas and Zay all looked weirdly at the couple sitting in front of them. Where the blonde haired girl had shown bitterness yesterday, she now looked strangely calm.  
"Guys, this is Maya Hart," Farkle began, "she moved here from New York City. She's a little upset that she has to begin all over again, but I want to help her. Are you guys in?"  
"If she ain't hissin' at us again," Zay said, his statement backed up by Lucas.  
"She won't. I think she'll be our friend for the next couple' years, if that's fine," Farkle said.  
With that, the group of four now became a group of five.

One of the first things Maya did was invite them inside, where she showed the other four her room, which wasn't even half finished. Here and there were a few strokes of paint, indicating which wall would become which colour, and apart from a bed and a wardrobe, there was nothing in the room at all.  
"Maya, how long do you have to live like this?" Riley asked.  
"I think about a month, two months tops," Maya responded.  
"Two months?!" Riley nearly shouted.  
"Yeah, well, my parents want to finish the living room first before they begin another room, which will probably be either the bathroom or the kitchen, after which my room will be done," Maya shrugged.  
"What if we help?" Zay offered.  
"Will you do that?" Maya asked, clearly surprised and moved.  
"Yeah, course, we're friends now," Farkle said.

They all took a brush and started to paint. Within three hours, every wall was covered in two layers of paint, which they deemed enough. It livened up the room. It made the room better to live in, and the fact that her newfound friends helped her with it was of no small value to Maya either. It was a Sunday and the next day would be a school day, so the four made their apologies to Maya that they couldn't finish furnishing her room today, but that it'd have to wait until next week, but Maya waved their apologies away.  
"What you've done for me today is more than I could have hoped for. Thank y'all so much!" she said and looked at everyone.

They decided to drink something at their favourite hangout place, ran by Riley's mother, Topanga. When they got there, Riley went up to the waitress.  
"Hey Wendy, the usual, but make it five instead of four," she said.  
Five ginger ales appeared on the counter and Riley gave Wendy the money. She then walked over to their usual spot and handed everyone their drink.  
"What is this?" Maya asked, examining the goldish liquid in her bottle.  
"Ginger Ale, our usual," Riley answered.  
"It smells funny," Maya commented.  
"You've never heard of Ginger Ale?" Farkle asked.  
"Nope, I must say, I didn't drink much soda in New York," Maya replied, sipping her bottle.  
"It tastes funny too, I like it," was her final verdict.  
"A toast on Maya," Lucas said, raising his glass.  
"On Maya!" the rest parroted, raising their glasses as well.  
"On you selfless, great people," Maya said, after which they all took a big gulp from their drinks.

An awkward silence fell over the group as they finished their drinks without another word. They just looked at each other, which was enough for the initial four, but Maya started to feel weird, so she attempted to make some small talk.  
"To which school are you guys going? See, I'm going to Ben McCulloch Middle School from tomorrow onwards," she said.  
"That's our school!" Farkle excitedly said. The five engaged in a conversation in which they discovered that Maya would be their classmate from now on, which made Maya a lot happier and more confident that this move to Texas might not have been that bad after all. They talked Maya into going to school with them, as they usually meet each other halfway between Farkle's house and the school and walk the last part of the journey together. Maya agreed, glad that she wouldn't be left out on her first day at school.

Maya had been to several schools, so she told. Apparently, Maya's mother travelled a lot for work and sometimes they had to move. Maya told that she was born in San Diego, and then moved to Philadelphia, Cleveland, Milwaukee, New York City and now to Austin. When Farkle commented that she'd basically seen the entire United States, Maya hung her head and softly nodded in agreement.  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to emphasize it," Farkle quickly apologized.  
"I know, it's just that I didn't like moving around all the time and starting over again and again," Maya answered, "I never really had a home. Home was wherever I would be for the next… half year? Year? Who knew? Not me, not my mum…"  
Farkle nodded in understanding.

Farkle and Maya eventually ended up walking Riley home after which Farkle walked Maya home (something which Riley didn't really like). Farkle reminded Maya to be at his house at exactly 8 o'clock to walk with him to the place where the whole group would meet. Maya nodded and went inside, thanking him for the fact that he took the effort of trying to come to her again.

Farkle then went home himself, in his mind only thinking about the deed he'd done today. He made someone happy. He made life easier for somebody else. He allowed someone new to come into his close group of friends, and he was only happy that his friends accepted her in that group as well. Little did Farkle know that this would be the end of him and Riley though…

 **Author's note:  
** **I hope you liked the chapter, please let me know what you think!  
** **I do not own anything recognizable.**


End file.
